Notes
by Darkforestlove
Summary: There's something I need to confess to you. That's all it said. No name. This is my first Creek fanfic! I hope y'all enjoy it :) p.s. All fluff.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park nor its characters. They belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. God bless them for this amazing show.

Notes

 _There's something I need to confess to you._

That's all it said. No name. The note folded with the utter most care, taped to my locker. Though it was a simple sentence, its meaning, good or bad, meant change. With the handwriting being familiar, it concerned me. I need to see-the bell rang, pulling me out of my head and back into reality. I quickly grabbed my things and rushed to class.

Period one, math, thank God it's over. As I returned to my locker another note was taped in the same exact spot. Folded in the same pattern with one sentence.

 _I realized that you might be worried._

Now I'm worried. This is how relationships end. We need to talk or I have a confession, it's not you it's me. How am I suppose to concentrate in class with these letters? I whip out my phone and texted, _what gives?_ I closed my locker as the bell rang.

Period two was frustrating. No text back and we had a test. As expected, another note was taped to my locker.

 _Don't worry. I give._

Two sentences and a response to my text. Now I'm starting to get pissed off. _I swear to God tweek!! I'm not finding this funny._ I texted my "boyfriend." Sometimes Tweek was a real basket case. We've been best friends since the fourth grade, as well as fake lovers.

It all started when the Asian girls started drawing pictures of us. We received money, were treated like celebrities and had non stop attention. We kept trying to explain to everyone that we weren't gay, but no one believed us. We even staged a break up, which made things even worse. This stupid town decided to move into a great depression and our friends wouldn't talk to us. We felt more alone than ever. Tweek was the one to suggest getting back together, continue being in a fake relationship.

I didn't approve at first. I told him that if we pretended to be a couple it would ruin our chances for future relations and our friends. Tweek tried to reassure me. Said I gave him confidence, made him believe in himself: that even if it's fake, at least he has me as a friend. The town would be happier, he would be happier.

After a week of trying to reach normality, I caved. I grabbed Tweeks hand while walking home from school. A smile followed by panic covered his face. Before he could even speak I told him it's only temporary. It's been 7 years.

Oddly enough, it wasn't hard to fake. Our fake relationship has its perks. We never have to worry about money and we can hang out whenever we want. Sometimes we don't even have to come home, our parents encourage us to stay the night. Tweek is actually fun to be around and I think he knows more about me than my friends. Were always there for each other, we need a hand to hold, a shoulder to cry on or even a hug.

Now he has me thinking. We are in high school now. Maybe it's time to end the facade, even if I don't want to. My anger transformed into sadness. Maybe Tweek wants to end it? Our friendship would be gone. It actually hurt, the thought of not being with Tweek- Wait. The bell rang.

Third period passed, no note on my locker. No reply to my text. Maybe I set off an anxiety attack yelling at him like that or a panic attack. Maybe I should text him, let him know I'm not mad. No. If he wants to play games, let him. I close my locker and head to music class.

Lunch. I look at my phone. Still no text. I head to our table and wait. Not long after Clyde and Token come running. "Craaaiiiig!!" Clyde whines as he almost pulls me off the table, tugging my arm. Token laughs, "hey Craig." I say nothing and flip them off. "Gezz! What's gotten your panties shoved up your ass?" Clyde pouted. Token smiled, "I bet lover boy here-" "have you guys seen Tweek?" I interrupted, completely ignoring their question. Tokens face looked annoyed, sighed and rolled his eyes. "I think I saw him enter the music room,but-" without a second thought, my legs were moving to the music room. "Your welcome!" I hear Token yell.

I was just in the music room, how did I miss him?

As I entered the hallway, I see Tweek. His unusual demeanor threw me off. Perfectly calm, leaning against the wall holding a cup of what I can only assume is coffee. His face was turned away, focused. I took one step and paused. I was nervous? This whole situation was off. I'm usually calm and collected while Tweek was paranoid over every little thing. How did things become so convoluted?

Tweek heard me and looked my way with a smile. I can tell his smile was covering up how he truly felt. There was nothing he could hide from me.

"Umm...hey Craig." Tweek nervously whispered, walking in my direction. Before I could open my mouth Tweek exploded.

"I can't do it Craig!! I don't want to do it. Ngh. Not...not anymore. I can't hold it..ba-back." I became confused and slightly frustrated. What could he be freaking out about this time? "Oh God! Now you must be mad at me now?! This is too much pressure!! I knew I shouldn't have let them talk me into it!! GAH! Now you probably hate me." "Tweek-" "I can't live with myself if you hated me!" "Tweek!" "Now you're yelling at me!! Who's going to protect me from the underpants gnomes?" I grabbed Tweeks shoulders, stared into his hazel eyes, noses almost touching, "Tweek. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not mad at you, just confused. You really have me worried."

Tweek looked into my blue eyes as he searched for words. "what's bothering you? You know you can tell me anything." He didn't answer, Just kept staring into my eyes. His eyes looked so calm, peaceful and beautiful. One could get lost in his eyes. Suddenly a smile sneaked onto my face.

"Craig." Tweeks voice brought me back to reality. "Do you want to...umm...do you want to be my...boyfriend?" I pulled away from Tweeks face and smiled, "I thought I already was?." "That's not what I mean Craig." his voice was shakey but serious. "You can't ask me that." I could see his facial expression change from nervousness to possibly anger or embarrassment. "Why can't I Craig?! Do you not like me?!" I took a step closer to Tweek, pinning him up against the wall. "No Tweek, I don't." Tweeks face fell into sadness, "then why keep this up? Maybe we should break up." I could see the tears begin to swell in his eyes. Seeing him cry, a burning rage inside me began. He pushed me out of the way and started walking away. I couldn't let him go. I didn't want lose my best friend.

I thought what it would be like not having Tweek in my life. No one to randomly call when I'm bored, no more sleepovers, no more holding hands when I'm feeling down or upset; oh. It actually pained me, my heart ached, my breath became shallow, "TWEEK!" I yelled as I chased after him. He stopped, looking at the ground. I could hear sniffles as I caught up with him. I gently wrapped my arms around his slender body, placing my head in the crease of his neck. "GAH. Craig!" I smiled as I surprised him.

He turned to get a better view of me. "Tweek. I would love to be your boyfriend." he looked at me in confusion. "I thought you didn't like me?" I smiled and turned his body to face me, "I don't." I started to blush. "I actually...well...I love you-" Tweek pressed his lips onto mine, pulling me into a deep loving kiss. "I love you too Craig." He whispered.

Who knew I would actually fall for my best friend. This whole time, it was Tweek. It seems he knew it before I did. Not that I'm complaining. Now I never have to worry about losing my best friend.

The End.


End file.
